ttgfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama Titans: Its barely the Olympics
Hello and welcome back to Total Drama Titans. Last episode we let the big old bucket of rocks lead the campers for a little bit of army. It was hard, and hungry, and wet but Blackfire made it out in the end for the Gophers while the Bass sent out Mammoth, but stay tuned for this epiosde of TOTAL DRAMA TITANS Episode 13: Its barely the Olympics Raven: um Starfire, could we speak to you..... Blackfire: sorry goth girl, shes my friend now Raven: what does she mean Starfire Starfire: .............i know you do not like me (Beast Boy turns back into human from fly) Beast Boy: DUDE who told you that? Robin: so much for stealth Beast Boy: sorry dude, but Star we're your friends Robin: what have you done to her Blackfire Blackfire: nothing....why do you ask Starfire: My sister had recorded the conversation you were having about me with the cellphone Blackfire: (facepalm) sis let me do the talking Raven: we said nothing about you Star Beast Boy: yeah dude, who do you believe, your friends or this traitor who tried to take over your home planet? Control Freak: CAMPERS, TO THE MARSHES PRONTO *Blackfire* phew (at the marsh) Control Freak: TODAYS CHALLENEG IS GONNA BE THE MOST X-TREME CHALLENGE YET Raven: yaaaaaay (she continues to read book) Control Freak: you'll be doing 3 sporty challenges, 1 of your teammates will take part in the challenges and whoever wins it will earn a point for their team, the one with the most points gets a free luxury shower about hmmmm lets say $1000'00000'000000. The first challenge is skydiving and the player for Bass is.....Raven *Raven* ugggh Contol Freak: and kyd wykkyd for the gophers. (at the helicopter) Raven: well, i guess i'll see you in hell (she jumps) (Raven pulls the wrong wires) Raven: uh oh Robin: MOVE MOVE MOVE, SHES GONNA FALL *Raven falls flat on her face* Robin: oh.................... *kyd wykkyd floats gently next to her with his parachute* Kyd Wykkyd:....................... Robin: ................................. Raven.................ugh........... Control Freak: point to the gophers, riding moose now Raven: really.............*she blacks out* *Robin* Poor Raven....... *Jinx* ok that was pretty funny Control Freak:.................................... yeah Cinder, take her to the place anyway for the Bass, Pantha and for Gophers, lets have Kid Flash. Kid Flash: just watch and learn guys, watch and learn (he gets on moose) Kid Flash: ok now if you want thi- (moose flings him into a tree) Pantha: HA, the Pantha shall now demonstarte how, to handle animals (she gets on moose whose eyes turn scarlet red. The moose runs eally fast, but Pantha staying on without breaking a sweat) ( an arrow hits cheshire on the head) Cheshire: huh.... Note: hey baby, you one of the most cutest gals on here, win it for us, xxx Cheshire: .......... Angel: hey whats that you got (she reads) aww how cute, kyd does care for me Cheshire: erm no, i think thats for me thanks Angel: no, obviously not Cheshire: unless Kyd Wykkyd is now the next Green Arrow i doubt that its for you, besides hes the quietist guy on here Angel: oh yeah, well who would find an interest in you? Cheshire: i dont know, SOMEONE NORMAL PERHAPS (they tug at the note ripping it in half) Angel: fine, ill prove to you that its Kyd, just watch Cheshire: hm, this should be entertaining (Pantha completes the challenge while Kid Flash is also taken to the medic) Jinx: wow smooth move Kid Flash: its ok, ill be out before you know it, maybe in 2 more days.....or 3 Angel: um Kyd, you know whats pretty cool, shooting arrows at peoples heads, ever done that in, lets say, about 10 minutes ago Kyd: ............................................. Angel: ugh nevermind (she looks at Cheshire sniggering) Cheshire: yeah you certainly proved your point Angel: ugh, well the only archer on this game is speedy and hes eliminated, not even he could hit an arrow that far Cheshire: hey you dont know that Control Freak: ok campers, last challenge to break the tiebreaker, jet ski-ing Beast boy: but wheres the water? Control Freak: well, it kinda dried up last week so.......you'll be doing it on the mud, whoever gets most flags wins Starfire: as Raven would say, really Control Freak: yep ok, for the Bass lets have Red X do the ski-ing and Gophers can have Angel *Angel* ok first being humiliated by a love letter, now ski-ing in mud where i might die, why havent i sued this show yet *Red X* meh how hard can it be Control Freak: Ok, first its Bass and driving them will be Billy Numerous, ok GO (Red X makes it smoothly first while Billy tries to do had manouvers, but Red X is still on his feet) Billy Numerous: Aww, this dude doesn't seem to wanna quit does he. Billy 2: ill keep him distracted for ya Billy Billy 3: me too Billy Billy 2: Hey, black and red guy, look what i can do with mah' thumb (he does the trick where it looks like someone has took their thumb off) Billy 3: thats not gonna distract him, this will (he does the chicken dance and hits the first Billy in the head) Billy Numerous: gosh darn it (they get into fight and crash the ski, but Red X jumps off and lands on feet at finish with all flags) *Red X* yep i impress myself Control Freak: ok thats the bass who have won 1, lets go to Angel now with Aqualad driving Aqualad: good luck cause your gonna need it Angel: ....... (she stops for a minute and starts to hallucinate of her and Aqualad kissing, meaning she has developed a crush on him) Control Freak: AND GO (Aqualad goes top speed and Angel fails instantly falling flat on her face) *Blackfire* well thats Angel gone *Angel* wow hes so..........wow Control Freak: and thats a win for the bass,BUT WAIT Blackfire: what? Control Freak: today was planned for a....double elimination, so Gophers meet at the campsite Angel: aww what Blackfire: later Angel Starfire: um.....goodbye (at the campsite) Control Freak: ok so Blackfire: we know, lets make this quick Control Freak: *sigh* fine marshmellows to Starfire, Blackfire, Cheshire, Mas, Menos, Argent, Wildebeast, Killowat and Gnnark. So Kid Flash, Billy Numerous and Angel, 1 of you will be safe, and that person is............................................................................Kid Flash Angel: what, aww Billy Numerous: no, no, no KYD YOU LISTEN GOOD WIN IT FOR THE TEAM, ESPIECIALLY ME Angel: NO FOR ME *kyd waves finger* Jinx: hahaha oooooooooooooo Angel: what Jinx: that means your dumped, besides youve always got aqualad Aqualad: wait, what? Angel: NO, HOW DARE YOU KYD, ILL GET MY REVENGE Billy Numerous: AND ME Billy 2: AND ME Billy 3: AND ME (multiple clones of Billy say "And me" while they leave) Blackfire: hahaha, bye * Blackfire* gosh its about time, and thanks kyd for that little bonus Control Freak: ok, thats them 2 gone, next challenge lets say, the campers would wish they would get eliminated. so stay tuned for the next TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND Category:Fan Episodes Category:Total Drama Titans